Category talk:Omega level mutants
Reliability Errors: Armageddon Man, Charles Xavier, Emma Frost, Onslaught, The Beyonder, Jean Grey, Magneto, William Kaplan. None of the above are Omega-Level mutants. Onslaught and The Beyonder aren't even mutants. Errors like these completely destroy the reliability of the site. :If you're interested, I have added myself on the Marvel Database wikia a list of referenced power-level here: http://marvel.wikia.com/Mutants_Classification & http://marvel.wikia.com/Mutant_Power_Level_Classification . Undoniel (talk) 13:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Mikhail Rasputin-Omega Level mutant Hailz X-friends Mikhail Rasputin should be added to the list of Omega level Mutants Thanks.B. Byond 08:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :He isn't, so no. Except if you have a ref. He is an Alpha. Undoniel (talk) 13:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) The Current Omega Level Mutant list Hi X-friends The contributer above mentions Jean Grey, Prof X, Emma Frost, and Magneto are not Omega Level, but THEY ARE, Omega Level, to my knowledge, and Ive purchased Uncanny X-men, off the rack, since issue #127. Magneto, Prof X and Jean Grey have been recognised as such for many many years, with Rachel Grey/Summers (Marvel Girl) and Emma being more recently recognised, at that level. The contributer also doesnt agree with Armageddon Man,being Omega level, though if you read his power description, its obvious he is. I did agree with him about the Beyonder, but after reading the Beyonder bio, it states during Secret Wars 2, Prof X discovered the Beyonder was actualy an Inhuman mutant, though if he is considered a Mutant, by those standards, all the Inhuman Mutants should also be listed, as they all got their powers from the same crystals. So this one to me is streching it. Onslaught is also very debatable, as he isnt a 'real' homo superior individual, but a amalgamation of sorts, of the consiousness and energy of actualy Omega Level Mutants. Byond 08:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Without any further references, Magneto is currently an Alpha-Level (X-Men Vol 2. #97). Emma Frost was an Omega-Level Mutant Threat (so an Omega-Level Mutant or an Omega-Level Threat, I count her as both) in Avengers Academy #32, and Omega-Class in ''Uncanny X-Men ''#513 and 518. Prof X is Omega-Class Telepath. Rachel has been recognized as ClassOmega years ago, but when was she recognized as an Omega-Level Mutant ? And the Beyonder is an Inhuman mutant AMONG the Inhumans (either post-Celestials Host pre-humans mixed up: A pre-Eternal with a pre-human/pre-mutant; either a race of mutant emerged from the Inhumans, like they did in other species). Undoniel (talk) 13:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Possible addition to Omega Level List Hail X-friends, Since Nate Grey is Omega Level, wouldnt Stryfe be as well, as neither Nate Grey/X-man nor Stryfe, has Cables limitations, due to his "Techno Organic Virus" problem And what about Selene? Its normaly stated Apolcalypse is the oldest Mutant, yet Selene is 18,000 years old, and was active during the time of Conan, just after the sinking of Atlantis. And as she is really the oldest known mutant, and has a very very wide range of powers, perhaps she should be considered for the upgrade? Just food for thought Byond 08:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Stryfe is (cf. Uncanny X-Force), as well as Telekinetic. Cable is Omega Telekinetic but not stated to be O-L Mutant. Nothing stated about Apocalypse nor Selene. Undoniel (talk) 13:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Polaris- Omega level like Magneto? Hi X-friends, As Magneto, as well as his Daughter Scarlet Witch are Omega Level Mutants, wouldnt Polaris also be, as she has the same powers as Magneto. Byond 09:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Magneto isn't Omega, he is Alpha, like Polaris (X-Men Vol. 2 #97). Scarlet Witch is Class 5 in another reality (cf. Class 5, Jean Grey in Movies), but not on Earth-616. Undoniel (talk) 13:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) wolverine possble or maybe would wolverine not be considered omega because it was revaled he has a ongoing mution which means he will keep on getting stronger and that sounds almost like unlimted power to me and wolverine is considered immportal because of his healing factor, he is 125 and looks like he is in his 20 or 30's. :Healing powers and strength aren't generally part of the Omega power sets, there is a lack of unlimited potential here I think. Undoniel (talk) 13:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Not the same thing. Emma Frost and Professor X have been called "Omega level telepaths." It is not the same as omega level mutant. They are alpha mutants. The term omega in their case means that they are telepaths of the highest order, with the most psychic power. There are several mutants on this list that are not omega level mutants and have never been confirmed. Omega level telepaths are not omege level mutants. Professor X coined the term if he was one why would he only name Jean and Bobby as being so when it was introduce? Emma is not an omega level mutant, she is just a telepath of the highest order (power and skill), omega level telepath. Take Quire and Jean for instance, they are both omega level mutants that happen to be telepaths. Jeaning having mastered telepathy would make her an omege level telepath as well, Quire can only be considered an omege level teleapth due to him being an omega level mutant telepath, but he has not mastered the art (he's still in school). Storm is not an omega, Magneto is not an omega, Wanda is not an omega, Apocalypse is not an omega. :Thanks for that but Emma was Omega Mutant (Omega-Level Mutant Threat) as Phoenix-Five (and not an Alpha, except if you have a ref), Quire is both O-L Telepath and Mutant, Jean only a O-L mutant, Storm is alpha and potential Omega. Thanks for all the rest, it is accurate. Undoniel (talk) 13:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC)